(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive for a chlorine-containing polymer or an aromatic polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adhesive which shows an excellent adhesion capacity when used for laminating a chlorine-containing polymer or aromatic polymer with a polyolefin. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a novel modified olefin resin composition, especially a block copolymer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine-containing polymers such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC) and aromatic polymers such as polyethylene terephthalate, polycarbonate, polystyrene and polyphenylene oxide are widely used as food vessels, packaging materials, daily necessaries, micellaneous goods, interior automotive trims, construction materials and industrial materials. When these polymers are used in the fields where chemical resistance, water resistance, warm water resistance and gas barrier property are required, trials are made to laminate these polymers with polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene so as to impart these characteristics.
However, even if a known ordinary adhesive polyolefin such as an epoxy group-containing polyolefin, a carboxyl group-containing polyolefin, an aromatic unsaturated hydrocarbon-grafted polyolefin or a chlorinated polyolefin is used for laminating a polyolefin with a chlorine-containing polymer or aromatic polymer, although a certain adhesion strength can be obtained, further improvement of the adhesion strength is desired. Especially in the field where it is necessary to maintain a adhesion strength in a high-temperature atmosphere (heat-resistant adhesiveness), development of a modified polyolefin having a higher adhesion capacity (higher adhesion strength at normal temperature first of all) than that of the above-mentioned modified polyolefins is desired.
Similarly, when a modified polyolefin as mentioned above is directly laminated on a chlorine-containing polymer or aromatic polymer, further improvement of a adhesion strength is desired.